Certaines qualités essentielles
by MadamTater
Summary: Cette histoire suit Prendre Ombrage dans la série Coeurs transfigures: Quel est le problème, Remus? Tu ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant des qualités essentielles que tu possèdes?


_Notes de l'auteur: Cette histoire suit **Prendre Ombrage** dans la série **Cœurs transfigurés**. Elle se déroule après le chapitre neuf de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. _

_Note de la traductrice: Cette série est absolument adorable et offre plusieurs petits moments de la relation s'épanouissant entre Remus/Tonks. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ne vous gênez pas pour laisser des commentaires; je traduirai pour l'auteur._ hr

* * *

**Certaines qualités essentielles**

**Traductrice: MysticScribe**

Remus Lupin ouvrit la porte avant du numéro douze, Square Grimmaurd et fut accueilli par une rafale appréciée de vent frais. Tonks, ses cheveux rouge feu lui arrivant toujours à la taille, était assise dans l'escalier de la véranda et elle se retourna pour le scruter du regard.

"Quel était ce raffut en haut?" demanda-t-elle.

"Molly a fait face à un Épouvantard particulièrement désagréable." La porte se referma brutalement derrière Remus, réduisant au silence la clameur des voix des adultes et des adolescents à l'intérieur de la maison. De la maison moldue voisine, de la musique rock jouait à tue-tête d'un radio. Même si elle n'était pas habituellement au goût de Remus, cette musique était une accalmie en comparaison aux sons bruyants provenant de la maison des Black.

Son visage marqué par l'inquiétude, Tonks était pleine d'assurance, ses paumes contre la marche de l'escalier, déjà prête à se relever. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

Remus haussa les épaules et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune Auror. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse et Tonks dardait ses yeux sombres sur lui, attendant de façon évidente plus d'explications. Il espéra qu'elle ne le questionnerait pas au sujet de l'Épouvantard. Non seulement sentait-il qu'il avait commis une invasion grossière dans la vie privée de Molly en le voyant lui-même, mais encore il ne voulait pas embêter Tonks avec ces images douloureuses, même en les décrivant.

Son esprit se tourna vers la mission du lendemain qui consistait à accompagner Harry, Hermione et les enfants Weasley à la gare de King's Cross. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant qu'Arthur et Molly prennent soin de Harry comme s'il faisait partie de leur famille, Remus les admirait néanmoins de le faire tout de même, malgré le risque accru pour leurs propres enfants.

"Remus?" La voix de Tonks ainsi que sa main ferme sur son épaule brisa sa réflexion. "Est-ce que ça va, toi?"

"Je réfléchis, c'est tout." Il posa son autre main sur la sienne dans ce qu'il espérait un geste rassurant. "Je ne peux pas m'imaginer ce qu'est être parent dans des moments comme ceux-ci. Cela doit être terrifiant pour Arthur et Molly."

"Selon ma mère et mon père, être parent est terrifiant tout le temps."

Au cœur de sa mélancolie, le Maraudeur en Remus se redressa, voyant la porte ouverte par Tonks pour la taquinerie.

"J'imagine que cela peut l'être," dit-il avec désinvolture, "si on est le parent d'un enfant qui n'a pas certaines des qualités essentielles pour devenir préfet."

La main de Tonks retomba de son épaule alors qu'elle resta bouche bée, mais ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement.

Étirant des longues jambes de façon plus confortable au-dessus des marches de l'escalier, Remus poursuivit, "J'imagine que la relation entre ta mère et toi devrait ressembler à celle existante entre Molly et les jumeaux."

"Tu sais," dit Tonks en secouant ses cheveux de façon à fouetter Remus en plein visage, "Fred et George disent que seuls les idiots sont préfets."

"Mon secret est découvert. Je suis un idiot."

Tonks serra les lèvres comme si elle essayait de maintenir un visage sévère, mais les coins de sa bouche frémirent sous l'effort et ses yeux rieurs la trahirent. "J'estime donc que cela veut dire que j'ai toujours aimé les idiots." Le prenant par le bras, elle continua, "Je dois avoir eu le béguin pour tous les préfets quand j'étais à Poudlard. Sauf pour les Serpentards, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr. Les préfets de Serpentard sont des idiots."

"Oh, ils sont bien pires que des idiots. Ils sont -"

"Certainement pas dignes de ton attention," dit Remus tout juste avant qu'elle ne trouve un vocabulaire plus recherché. "De toute façon," ajouta-t-il, "je ne crois pas que ces garçons étaient dignes de ton attention."

Sa flatterie fut récompensée par un immense sourire et Tonks serra son bras. "Peut-être pas, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de perdre mon temps à essayer de me faire remarquer par eux."

Le rire de Tonks s'adressait à elle-même alors qu'elle évoquait visiblement des souvenirs qui adoucissaient ses traits. Pour un moment, Remus vit la scène qu'elle devait être en train de se remémorer; c'était assez facile d'imaginer une version de Tonks en première année, changeant rapidement de couleur de cheveux et trébuchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais Remus réalisa qu'il ne pouvait mettre un visage sur le préfet qu'elle essayait d'impressionner. Il avait oublié pour un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fréquenté l'école au même moment. Ils avaient en commun des expériences, mais pas des souvenirs.

"Remercie ta bonne étoile de ne pas avoir été à l'école avec moi, Remus." Tonks fit glisser ses doigts de haut en bas le long de l'intérieur du bras de Remus, alors qu'un frisson hérissa sa peau. "Tu aurais eu une ombre en permanence derrière toi."

Remus imagina la même jeune Tonks, qui n'était pas une Gryffondor, assise entre lui et Sirius dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. "Ça aurait été bien."

"Si tu aimes te faire suivre par des filles qui changent d'apparence quand tu es autour et qui se prennent les pieds devant toi pour que tu les rattrapes."

"Est-ce que ça a l'air de me déranger maintenant?"

"Je devrais te jeter un sort pour ça," dit Tonks, son sourire démentant ses paroles menaçantes, "mais je pense qu'il y avait un compliment là-dessous."

"Maladroit, mais… oui."

Tonks le regarda avec une expression qu'il ne put identifier avec précision. Elle semblait satisfaite, elle souriait, mais c'était différent de son large sourire habituel. Cette expression avait une certaine qualité contemplative. Et elle amenait les viscères de Remus à faire la même gymnastique qu'ils avaient fait juste avant qu'il ne coiffe le Choixpeau Magique lors de sa première journée à Poudlard.

"En passant," dit Remus rapidement dans le but de réprimer cette sensation, "as-tu déjà conjuré un sort sur un préfet?"

"C'était même un de mes problèmes de comportement."

"Je vois. Et quel était ton sort préféré?"

"Mon sort de chauve-furie est meilleur que celui de Ginny. Une promenade, ça te dit?"

Tonks sauta sur ses pieds et Remus accepta la main qu'elle tendait vers lui. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le trottoir, Remus les entraîna loin du numéro onze et de la musique rythmée moldue; maintenant que Tonks l'avait distrait de la situation qui avait affligée Molly, Remus trouvait la musique répétitive et grinçante.

N'étant désormais plus à l'abri de la véranda, le vent frais d'automne se faisait sentir davantage. Tonks frissonna et se rapprocha de Remus. Ils avaient laissé leurs capes à l'intérieur, alors il glissa un bras autour d'elle, laissant ses doigts effleurer un moment ses cheveux rouges soyeux. Lorsque sa main se déposa sur son épaule, Tonks soupira. Remus fut incapable de contenir le sourire de contentement qui détendait tout son visage et il s'arrêta brutalement, sous la lumière artificielle d'un lampadaire : il déposa un baiser spontané sur les lèvres de Tonks.

"Mmmm," murmura-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux brillants. "Tu aurais été très bon pour moi, tu sais ça?"

Remus haussa les sourcils avec perplexité.

"J'aurais tout fait pour éviter les retenues," dit Tonks, "pour avoir plus de temps pour t'embrasser dans les placards à balais."

"Une infraction en soi, qui est susceptible de te mériter une retenue."

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

"Mais tu ne m'en aurais pas donné une."

"Non," dit Remus avec un gloussement honteux. "J'étais sincère quand je disais que je n'étais pas un très bon préfet. Plus souvent qu'à mon tour, je me retrouvais à faire partie des plans de James et de Sirius, plutôt que de les convaincre de ne pas les mettre à exécution."

"Je suis prête à parier qu'ils n'avaient pas à te tordre le bras." Elle toucha du bout des doigts les boutons ébréchés de sa veste. "Tu as un diablotin en toi."

"Oui," admit Remus, "mais je ne peux nier le fait que j'ai tendance à ne pas juger ceux qui ne me jugent pas." Une poignée de souvenirs impliquant Sirius conjurant des sorts sur Rogue lui vint à l'esprit. "Je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois je suis resté là à ne rien faire alors que j'aurais dû intervenir. Je crois que tu as plus de ces qualités essentielles que moi, malgré ton penchant pour l'espièglerie."

"Pourquoi penses-tu ça? Parce que je suis assez timbrée pour taquiner Fol Œil?"

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de l'approbation des autres." Remus caressa la longue mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son épaule, la laissant retomber sur le dos de sa main.

Tonks le regarda avec des yeux perspicaces. "C'est parfaitement compréhensible que tu aimais te faire apprécier quand tu étais adolescent."

"C'est toujours important pour moi."

"Et pour qui ça ne l'est pas? Et tu ne penses pas que Dumbledore n'était pas au courant de cela quand il t'a choisi comme préfet?"

"J'imagine que oui, mais -"

"Mais rien." Tonks tapota sa poitrine avec son index. "Tu te dresses constamment devant Sirius – et Molly. Il y a des traits de caractère bien pires que d'aimer l'approbation des autres, tu sais?"

"Ce n'est pas mon plus terrible."

Une grimace s'accrocha à ses traits et Remus s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle lui fasse un discours sur l'autodénigrement. Elle s'approcha plutôt de lui et entoura son visage de ses mains, ses yeux de nouveau étincelants. "Je suis contente que tu sois imparfait de cette façon."

Les mains de Remus se posèrent sur la taille de Tonks alors que ses yeux glissèrent des siens vers sa bouche. "Vraiment?"

"Hum. Je sens que des comportements inappropriés vont se produire."

"De quel type?"

"Du type que je t'attire dans cette boîte téléphonique au coin, je la transforme en placard à balai et je t'embrasse à en perdre la tête."

Tonks remua les sourcils, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit scandalisé. Elle avait clairement oublié le petit diable qu'ils avaient établi que Remus portait en lui. Son expression légèrement rebelle plut au Maraudeur.

Les mains de Remus glissèrent dans son dos, là où sa taille était la plus fine et il la pressa fermement contre lui. "Je pense que nous devrions rester exactement où nous sommes."

Pour un moment, les yeux de Tonks s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais ils se plissèrent ensuite de rire. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais le genre à embrasser les filles dans la salle commune."

"De façon évidente, je ne le suis pas car nous serions dans un endroit un peu plus public."

"Mais ça pourrait devenir public," dit Tonks dans un soupir. "À n'importe quel moment, quelqu'un pourrait sortir d'une de ces maisons…"

Elle releva la tête légèrement vers le haut au moment où il se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement puis se moulèrent les unes aux autres. Remus eut l'impression fugace, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, que Tonks s'était métamorphosée. Leurs bouches et leurs corps s'harmonisaient parfaitement les uns aux autres; elle fondit et il eut l'impression de s'ouvrir à elle.

Juste avant que le monde ne disparaisse, Remus et Tonks s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre au son reconnaissable entre tous des pas inégaux et sourds de Fol Œil et à la voix profonde de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les deux sorciers venaient de quitter le douze Square Grimmaurd et l'expression qu'ils arboraient indiquait clairement qu'ils avaient été témoins de cet intermède romantique : Kingsley avait un petit sourire en coin et l'œil magique plongea en Remus.

"À n'importe quel moment, quelqu'un pourrait sortir d'une de ces maisons," murmura Remus et Tonks renifla de rire.

"Vigilance constante," dit Fol Oeil avec un ton grave, pointant sa canne vers le couple.

"Ils avaient l'air assez vigilant, à mon avis," tonna Kingsley.

"Tu ne t'attends à rien de moins d'un Auror, j'espère?" La posture de Tonks, mains sur les hanches, était plus que risible alors que le rire secouait ses épaules.

Avec un humpf, Fol Œil boitilla en descendant l'escalier jusqu'au trottoir. Remus avala sa salive avec force. Tonks pouvait peut-être penser que c'était drôle, mais elle n'était pas la cible du regard évaluateur de Fol Œil. Toute la bravade du Maraudeur en Remus s'envola sous le regard sinistre et pénétrant de l'œil magique.

"Très tôt demain matin, Tonks," dit Fol Oeil en regardant Remus, "on amène les enfants à la gare."

"D'accord, papa." La voix de Tonks était ennuyée et elle enroula une mèche de cheveu autour de son doigt, imitant une adolescente agacée. "Je serai à la maison pour vingt-trois heures, promis."

Le rire riche de Kingsley se fit entendre alors qu'il les rejoignait sous le lampadaire, éteint par Fol Oeil.

Au soulagement de Remus, Fol Œil tourna sa grimace vers Tonks. "Nous aurons besoin de toi à couvert. As-tu décidé comment tu te transformeras?"

"Ouais – en ta mère." Alors que Tonks parlait, sa peau prit la texture d'un pruneau et ses cheveux rouges se collèrent à sa tête en s'estompant de gris.

"Pas ici!" siffla Fol Oeil, ses yeux regardant dans toutes les directions. "Les Moldus!"

"Il fait sombre." Tonks revint à sa forme première. "Et on n'a pas vu un Moldu de la soirée."

Remus crut qu'il avait entendu Fol Oeil murmurer quelque chose à propos de Tonks ne ressemblant pas du tout à sa mère. Il ne pouvait en être certain parce que Kingsley lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui avait dit, "Essaie de ne pas imaginer ce visage de vieille dame quand vous recommencerez à être vigilants."

Même si Remus ne pouvait se montrer enthousiaste à la constatation que sa démonstration d'affection était devenue du domaine public, l'attitude approbatrice de Kingsley combinée aux bouffonneries de Tonks allégèrent sa tension. "Elle a fait Dolores Ombrage une fois, quand je l'embrassais."

Kingsley sembla troublé. "C'est sérieusement écœurant, Tonks."

Fol Œil, toujours légèrement agité, s'adressa à la sorcière, "Si tu n'es pas assez alerte pour Transplaner, je te reverrai à la maison."

La main sur l'épaule de l'ex-Auror, Kingsley dit, "Je suis convaincu que Tonks est assez alerte et si elle ne l'est pas, Remus veillera sur elle."

De nouveau, Fol Œil dévisagea Remus avec un scepticisme non dissimulé. Kingsley lui donna un coup de coude pour l'attirer plus loin, mais Fol Œil lança par-dessus son épaule, "Et n'oubliez pas -"

"Vigilance constante," termina Tonks pour lui. "D'accord, Fol Œil. On s'embrassera les yeux ouverts."

Remus aurait voulu s'esclaffer avec Kingsley, mais il s'étouffa en avalant son rire. Se transformer en loup une fois par mois en raison d'une morsure magique était une chose; il n'avait pas besoin de se faire transfigurer en furet simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait cacher son hilarité. Lorsque Fol Œil et Kingsley tournèrent le coin et Transplanèrent, Remus donna libre cours à son rire.

"Si la façon dont tu parles à Fol Œil est une indication de la façon dont tu t'adressais à tes professeurs, je vois une nouvelle raison qui explique pourquoi tu n'es jamais devenue préfet."

"Fol Oeil aime ça."

"Il ne semblait trop enthousiaste à me voir t'embrasser."

"Ça, c'est parce qu'il pense vraiment que nous pourrions être pris par surprise." Tonks glissa son bras autour du cou de Remus et dit, faussement modeste, "Alors, où en étions-nous?"

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais Remus recula. "Fol Œil a raison. Ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur endroit…"

"Aha! Je savais que tu n'étais pas le genre à embrasser ta petite amie dans la salle commune. Quel est le problème, Remus? Tu ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant des qualités essentielles que tu possèdes?"

"Je ne veux pas vraiment que les enfants soient au courant." Remus en rougit à la pensée.

"Bien, mon idée de la boîte téléphonique tient toujours," dit Tonks en pointant du doigt le bout de la rue Square Grimmaurd. "Ou on pourrait entrer dans la maison, dans un vrai placard à balai."

Remus eut une vision fugace de Molly débutant un sermon – de ce type dont Fred et George étaient maintenant habitués de recevoir– au sujet du mauvais exemple qu'ils donnaient aux adolescents impressionnables qui résidaient au Manoir Black. Un regard de l'œil magique de Fol Oeil lui semblait plaisant comme un sourire amical en comparaison.

"En tenant compte de ce que nous avons découvert dans les recoins sombres de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black," dit Remus, "je crois que je prendrai la chance de rester ici."

La tête de Tonks bascula vers l'arrière alors qu'elle riait et la joie sincère qui illumina ses traits fit sauter le cœur de Remus. Il entoura son visage en forme de cœur de ses mains et effleura légèrement son front de ses lèvres.

"Tu es vraiment belle quand tu ris," murmura-t-il. "Le sais-tu?"

L'expression qu'il avait vu plus tôt – celle qui n'avait pas réussi à identifier à part sa capacité à faire tressauter son estomac – réapparut sur son visage.

"Je veux dire…" martela-t-il. "Tu es toujours…"

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire," dit Tonks, couvrant ses mains des siennes, plus petites. "C'est adorable, Remus."

Rêveuse. Elle avait ce visage rêveur, et c'était lui qui avait fait naître cette expression dans son visage. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

"J'étais vraiment un très mauvais préfet," dit Remus.

"Mmm. Je te crois. Mais tu embrasses merveilleusement bien."

_Fin_


End file.
